Mon Paradis Infernal
by Red Warrior
Summary: Les pensées d'un Gardien sur Haven


Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, sauf l'idée !

_Maybe life is like a ride on a freeway  
Dodging bullets while you're trying to find your way  
Everyone's around, but no one does a damn thing  
It brings me down, but I won't let them_

If I seem bleak  
Well you'd be correct  
And if I don't speak  
It's cause I can't disconnect  
But I won't be burned by the reflection  
Of the fire in your eyes  
As you're staring at the sun

When I ran I didn't feel like a runaway  
When I escaped I didn't feel like I got away  
There's more to living than only surviving  
Maybe I'm not there, but I'm still trying

Though you hear me  
I don't think that you relate  
My will is something  
That you can't confiscate  
So forgive me, but I won't be frustrated  
By destruction in your eyes  
As you're staring at the sun

"**Staring in the sun_", by _The Offspring**

**Mon Paradis Infernal**

Haven. Que veut dire ce mot pour vous ?

Je ne sais pas, je ne suis pas à votre place. Quoique je peux le deviner. Votre Haven est un grand espace, avec des collines et des plaines, des jours entiers et sans fin passés à baigner dans les rayons du soleil, ne faisant rien et vivant jour après jour une vie virtuelle, mais heureuse.

Dans votre Haven, il règne un silence paisible. Si paisible, que vous fermez les yeux et, bercé par la lumière dorée qui semble ne jamais s'éteindre, vous vous endormez, blottit confortablement sur un sol aussi doux qu'un nuage. Si vous soupirez, c'est de satisfaction. Si vous pleurez, ce sont des larmes de joie. Vous ne pouvez pas vous en empêcher ; après tout, vous êtes heureux, pas vrai ?

Dans votre Haven, il y a des anges partout. Garçons, filles, la plupart sont des enfants, qui vous accompagnent, prennent soin de vous avec tout l'amour qu'ils possèdent. Un amour si puissant que vous ne pouvait pas faire autrement que de leur sourire en retour. Vous riez, vous courrez sur l'herbe, et ils rient aussi. Ils sont heureux, vous êtes heureux, tout va bien et il n'y a rien qui puisse vous inquiéter.

Pour vous, Haven veut dire paradis.

Pour vous, c'est la juste définition du mot Haven.

Mais mon Haven n'est pas comme ça…

Dans mon Haven, il n'y a pas de prairie, ni de rivières, si de collines. La lumière du soleil n'existe même pas, presque oubliée. Elle ne peut pas le traverser : mon Haven est fait d'acier. Le sol, les murs, le plafond… De l'acier partout. De l'acier aussi dur et froid que mon cœur.

Mon Haven est sous terre ; plutôt ironique, pas vrai ? On peut dire qu'il est plus proche de l'Enfer qu'autre chose. Je ne suis peut-être pas un idiot, mais je ne peux pas dire si nous sommes en plein jour ou au milieu de la nuit sans regarder l'heure. Je ne sais pas s'il pleut, s'il fait beau ; le temps qu'il fait n'a plus aucune importance.

J'ai parlé d'une vie virtuelle, non ? Et bien, dans mon Haven, la vie n'est pas virtuelle, mais elle le semble. Alors que vous êtes un Dieu dans votre Haven, je suis un fantôme dans le mien. La vie… n'a plus de sens. Les jours deviennent des mois, et les mois deviennent des années. Ils se ressemblent, j'ai l'impression de faire les mêmes choses, les mêmes gestes de jour en jour.

Dans mon Haven, il existe un silence également, mais celui-ci est loin d'être paisible. Il est bas et dangereux, comme un serpent qui s'apprête à mordre. Rien ne semble bouger. De temps à autre, on entend des cliquetis mécaniques, étouffés par les murs. Mais désormais, ça ne m'importe plus.

Dans mon Haven, j'ai effacé des mots de mon vocabulaire. Des mots comme 'heureux', 'jouer' et 'rire'. Mes soupirs sont poussés par la tristesse, la culpabilité. Et s'il arrive que je pleure, c'est à cause du désespoir. Conservé dans cet endroit, mon passé est un des plus sombres : j'ai trahi mon épouse ; elle m'a laissé pour un autre. J'ai abandonné mon propre fils, le laissant se défendre seul. Tout ça, à cause de ma famille.

Famille…

Un mot si fort, pour une si grande erreur. Quand j'étais enfant, j'admirais mon père. Lui et mes autres ancêtres étaient les plus forts, les plus braves. Je voulais être exactement comme eux, alors je fis de mon mieux jour après jour pour qu'ils soient fiers de moi. Les enfants sont si naïfs… Et c'est pour ça que je suis coincé dans cet 'Haven' maintenant. Parce que je suis naïf, parce que je suis un lâche.

Parce que je suis un Gardien.

Mes ancêtres… d'autres Gardiens. Ils sont ici aussi. Mais à la différence de moi, ils ne sont pas 'coincés' ici. Ils vivent ici, de leur plein gré, alors que la seule chose que je veuille faire c'est m'enfuir. Ils sont différents, si différents que je n'ai pas ma place parmi eux. Si différents que, quand je suis avec eux, c'est là où je me sens le plus seul.

Dans mon Haven je resterai à jamais. Peu importe ce que je fais, je ne peux pas m'en échapper. Il n'y a pas d'issue ; je suis né ici, je vis ici, et un beau jour je mourrai ici. Dans cet endroit j'ai vécu les meilleurs et les pires moments. Il fut le témoin de mes jeux d'enfant et de mon désespoir adulte. Il est toujours là, là pour me rappeler de qui j'étais, et de ce que je suis à présent. Toujours dans mon esprit, se moquant, me défiant.

Mon Haven. Mon Paradis Infernal.


End file.
